B5 Poem Collection
by OR7A
Summary: All the Babylon 5 poetry I've written: Darkisms, Only time shall tell, Touched by a God, Weep for the Republic, Who are the Rangers?, Disassociation , Faded Memories, Legionnaire & The Dark side of Red
1. Darkisms

POEM TITLE: Darkisms  
POET: eminariiorta  
  
POEM:  
If those who live in Darkness  
decided it was our time   
to face their challenge  
Would we survive?  
Would our civilization come to an end?  
Or would we stand the test of those who believe in chaos  
For every ship of darkness we destroy  
we loose three of our beacons of light  
we fight for survival  
we fight for our way of life  
and we fight because we have no choice  
The mongers of chaos have spread their tentacles in many places  
even at home now sits a man consumed by the darkness  
The souls of those who we called brothers is the darkness mocking our army  
For in all truth ness they know we shall win  
Just the same as we know they will go on... even after our victory 


	2. Only time shall tell

POEM TITLE: Only time shall tell   
POET: eminariiorta  
  
POEM:  
For every cause  
there is an effect  
For every will  
there is a way  
For every death  
there is someone seeking Revenge  
And for every planet the devastated by those who once led them  
there is a seemingly endless wave of survivors  
If one wish could come to me on this plain  
then it would be that these people who have endured such agony  
could find a forever and safe home  
As I dwell in the hour of the wolf  
I find my mind more open  
to the views of those who oppose our action  
But the belief in the return of those taken from us  
still dwells within me  
But will they return?  
Will we be able to, with the lost on our side, and our peoples united  
be able to defeat those who care nothing but their victory?  
Only time shall tell  
Only time shall tell 


	3. Touched by a God

POEM TITLE: Touched by a God  
POET: eminariiorta  
  
POEM:  
There are few who truly understand  
for what reason he accompanies our leader  
Nor the reasons how our leader walks amongst us once again  
Our fortunes are finally looking lighter  
our armies once again stand united  
We have a cause  
We have hope  
And we have a leader who has returned from the pit of hell  
a leader who even the doubters will follow to and back from the hell from which he has returned  
In the morrow we will march to the world of a million horrors  
our army will carry it's flag high  
and all we have sacrificed for will be realised  
And we, our united clan of people from a dozen worlds  
will be the only people alive  
who can truthfully lay the claim  
to have saved the galaxy 


	4. Weep for the Republic

POEM TITLE: Weep for the Republic  
POET: eminariiorta  
  
This is my first poem EVER, please read and review.  
  
The fires burn bright  
if they did not signal the end of my world  
I would warm myself by their glow  
Sometimes during the quiet of night  
I go to my palace of one window  
and listen  
in the distance I hear the screams of the wounded  
and the cries of those who have already lost someone  
When I hear these things I think of what I could have done differently  
and for a moment I escape the hell I have caused for my world  
For Centauri Prime I weep  
for I am eternally sorry 


	5. Who are the Rangers?

POEM TITLE: What are the Rangers?  
POET: eminariiorta  
  
POEM  
If you had known  
would you have stopped him?  
Though now I realise he was not fighting for the cause he believed in  
but he did fight  
and he lead our ancient cousins to victory  
a victory that allowed the preservation  
of the galaxy as we know it  
For he is now idealised  
as the saviour of a people  
and the founder of the order of defenders  
The same defenders we would one day  
once again we would come to rely upon for our very existence  
Our allies may be gone  
and the war with the ancient darkness over  
but those who lived and died in the black  
leave an undying legacy  
which I and those who follow me must live with 


	6. Disassociation

POEM TITLE: Disassociation  
POET: eminariiorta  
  
POEM:  
  
Politics  
If I don't understand it now  
will I ever?  
It effects so many things  
down to even the most basic fundamentals of existence  
It's the same throughout the cosmos  
in our galaxy and beyond  
The beliefs of those who lead you  
will govern the way you lead your life  
and the way your life lives you  
A place to call home  
is one of the fundamentals of life  
and one that is held dear by all those who have a place to call it such  
But what happens when those who govern your home  
betray the ideals you hold even closer?  
What then?  
Though the ends may eventually justify the means  
at the moment, we are all disassociated 


	7. Faded Memories

POEM TITLE: Faded memories  
POET: eminariiorta  
  
POEM:  
I remember a time  
when the future was more bleak  
than the darkest hours of the Shadow war  
when the forces that appeared so dark to us  
threatened the survival of my entire race.  
Though those we once feared  
would be our saviours  
at the time  
they appeared to be our destroyers.  
I was there  
on that last day  
when the fait of   
my world  
my people  
my being  
were held in the hands of the grey.  
I was there  
alone  
when those dressed in grey wanted the truth  
the truth they had sort out in our destruction  
they discovered through me, was only in our continued existence.  
For all these memories  
now I know my true destiny  
what has been laid down for me for a thousand years  
and tonight I must fulfil it. 


	8. Legionnaire

POEM TITLE: Legionnaire  
POET: eminariiorta  
  
POEM:  
  
Why should a war be fought?  
This is a question asked by everyone  
on the eve of plunging themselves into a conflict.  
On my world this question has been asked for millennia  
On other's worlds the same question is asked.  
It is a universal conundrum   
pondered for hours by the greatest philosophers and poets of these worlds.  
For me, for us  
we fight, we war  
because there is no other choice.  
We fight for the continuation  
of our very existence.  
For when the darkness finally does decide to engulf us  
we must be ready  
we must stand by the starlight  
and we must prevail  
For if we do not  
nothingness. 


	9. The Dark Side of Red

POEM TITLE: The Dark side of Red  
  
POET: eminariiorta  
  
POEM:  
  
I saw it  
  
Nobody else  
  
Just me  
  
I sense it will be the death of me  
  
but I will find out  
  
what it is  
  
and why it allowed me to live  
  
It saved me  
  
but it has also cursed my soul  
  
As from this moment on  
  
I must discover the truth  
  
behind what I saw  
  
I must discover the truth  
  
behind that ship  
  
I must discover the truth  
  
behind the darkness  
  
And I must learn the truth  
  
of the Shadows 


End file.
